This room occupancy power programmer invention relates to the horologic Class 58/23 R, the electronic circuit device Class 235/186, and the like classes.
Rose, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,360 (Cl. 178/6.6 A) discloses an electronic timer network for a tape web transport system. The electrical speed indications are converted to time pulses and then to binary bits. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,524 (Cl. 58/50 R) Matsumura discloses a digital electronic time piece in which the fundamental frequency signal is divided into a pulse signal of 1 Hz per one second. Kamiyama, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,329 (Cl. 235/92.5 B) discloses a preset counter apparatus utilizing electronic counter circuits operating from preset means.
There is an inventive advance in the programmer art in providing a very compact, permanent individual room occupancy power programmer which can be disposed in a room electrical wall outlet box and which can automatically operate a radio, television, tape recorder, vacuum cleaner and the like on a 24 hour cycle during the absence of the legal occupants of a premise.